


Millennium

by grasping4light (serenamaes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Keith x Shiro, M/M, NROTC AU, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Quote Week 2017, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, soft sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenamaes/pseuds/grasping4light
Summary: A belated contribution to Sheith Quote Week 2017 for Day 6. Keith and Shiro talk about an uncomfortable topic, but Keith has no idea that things could change for the better.





	Millennium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matsuoasuka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matsuoasuka).



It sounded so stupid when he said it aloud. How could he have done that? 

The world was a blur as he made his way back to the dorm, running past excited seniors, eager to graduate and get the hell out of here. There was nothing he wanted more as he ran towards a safe place, his room, anywhere but here, out in the open. And Keith finally stopped once the door shut behind him, the lock clicking into place. 

“You’re here early,” Lance, his roommate observed briefly, before returning his attention back to his game.

“Don’t you have a final to take or something?!”

“Did ‘em all online,” Lancing grinned. “Now if you’re going to stay,” He leaned with his fighter, to the left and to the right. “Don’t ruin my streak!”

Keith rolled his eyes and slid to the floor, glancing up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. There had to be another place he could hide. Shiro knew where his room was, after all, he was the RA. The library? No, he’d have to cross the campus again, and Shiro was probably on his way here. The chemistry lab? Pidge was working, he could hide in her lab. The cafe-

“Keith?” his voice came, heavy from outside, knocking on the door. “Keith, open the door!” 

“Uh oh,” the smarmy grin returned to Lance’s face. “What’d you do this time?” The buttons clacked loudly as the boy continued to duck and dive.

Keith growled, not wanting to give away his cover, but there was no escaping now. If he didn’t answer the door, Lance would, and that would only make things worse. They could always be worse. “Yeah,” he dusted himself off and stood, opening the door. 

“C’mon, cadet,” Shiro didn’t hesitate, pulling him outside by the wrist. “We need to talk.” 

“Don’t keep him out too late!” Lance called as the door swung shut.

He was gripping onto his wrist; it was painfully tight. “Shiro! Shiro!” Finally, the man stopped, and Keith pulled his arm back to his control.

“Sorry – I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“It’s fine. Just – can we not talk out here?” A small flush of color spread over his cheeks, and he looked down at the floor.

Shiro nodded and made his way toward his bedroom. “We can talk in my quarters. 

Snow fell softly outside, gathering in soft piles on the windows and terrace, and Keith watched as they made their way down the hall. Some students were gathered outside of their doorways, carrying laundry baskets and cheap boxes filled with their personal effects. The seniors were dressed in their fatigues, smiling as they discussed their upcoming deployment. 

And it reminded him of how he got here in the first place, and he swallowed thickly as the door shut behind him, and Shiro turned to face him. 

“Keith,” he began, “What happened out there . . . “

“Is there any way we can just forget it?” He dug his fingers into his palm, and looked down at his shoes. 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” the older man moved past him, making his way to his bed. He sat on the edge and motioned for Keith to sit in front of him at the desk. “I want you to tell me what’s going on.” 

Keith looked up and met the eyes he knew so well; they were just as determined as ever, and he knew he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. Not until Shiro was satisfied that he had the truth. So he made his way to the chair and sat down hard with his arms crossed. 

“Keith,” Shiro smiled softly. “Don’t make me pull rank.” Their eyes met again, and the younger man relaxed, sitting up straight in the chair, with his hands placed more appropriately on his lap. “Thanks.” The room was quiet for a minute, the wind whistling through a small gap in the window. “So, what happened out there?” 

It was embarrassing to keep reliving it. To keep thinking about it. “You know what happened out there.” Keith spoke softly, looking toward the wall. Shiro’s uniform hung clean and pressed on a coat hook, and he tried not to think of what the man looked like in his dress blues. “Are you really going to make me say it again?”

“I’ll ask you as many times as it takes,” Shiro smiled softly, looking toward the uniform. “You still haven’t told me what is going on.” 

Keith looked back toward the ground, and then back at Shiro. There was no getting out of this. He knew. He had to be honest, and just do it quick, rip it off like a bandage. “I told you I loved you, okay?” In front of his classmates, too. He wasn’t angry – he just had to get it out there in the universe. He couldn’t do it softly, but he didn’t expect Shiro’s response. 

It was soft, steady, as though he was still taking it in. And he finally spoke. “So it wasn’t a fluke? You didn’t say it by accident?”

He thought it was over, “No.” He was firm. “I meant it.” He looked back toward the window again. “I didn’t want you to leave without knowing that.” The heat was intensifying, weighted in his cheeks.

It was quiet again, and the wind rattled snowflakes off of the window. He wanted Shiro to say something, anything, so he wouldn’t be kept waiting.

“So what’s going to happen next year?” 

“What do you mean, next year?” Keith looked over at Shiro. “You’ll be deployed, right?” 

“Yeah, but what does that mean for you?” He was standing now, moving closer. “Will you still be able to focus and train?” 

It was a stupid question. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Shiro kneeled before him, and Keith looked into those dark eyes. “I don’t want you worried about me when I’m out there.” 

His heart was beating hard in his chest. “Okay – I promise I’m not going to be pining over you.” 

“Keith.” He reached out and brushed his hand over his cheek. “I’m serious.”

“Shiro,” Keith moved back in the chair, unsure of what was happening, “What are you-“

But he was too late to move, to hide from it. Shiro was moving closer, pressing his lips against his own. And he closed his eyes as he returned the pressure, soft and gentle, relaxing into that warmth against his skin. 

“I’m not trying to make you angry,” the older man whispered, looking into his eyes. “It’s not going to be easy for me to be away from you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Keith whispered, still trying to catch his breath. “You’ve been deployed before, that’s how you . . .” he stopped himself and gripped onto the arms of the chair. Shiro was still sensitive about his prosthetic. 

“I wanted you to tell me because I’ve wondered for a while now.” He was so calm, direct, and he looked – happy, for the first time that Keith could remember. “You were so upset when you found out that I was leaving before, and you missed your finals because of it.” He laughed. “You’re not going to get held back another year if you find out I’m in the hospital again, are you?” 

“It was worth it!” Keith bit back, that fire in his eyes. “They wouldn’t let me see you! And you –“

“Keith,” Shiro brushed his thumb over those lips, and he whispered. “I know.” 

“Then why are you,” Keith gently pulled that hand away, and Shiro laced their fingers together. “What does this mean?” 

“Take a guess,” the older officer laughed. “You have to have some idea.”

And he did, but he was too scared to say it. Too scared to breathe the thought out loud, that Shiro might actually love him, too. 

“Keith,” he whispered, urging the boy toward him. “I’ll just keep asking.” 

“I love you, Shiro,” he answered. 

“I love you, too,” his mentor answered, pulling him down from the chair, on top of him, on the floor. “I love you, too.” 

And Keith couldn’t help himself as he landed. He wrapped his arms around the older man and held on tightly, letting their mouths meet again. Shiro smiled and chuckled against Keith’s cheek. “You think they’ll let me stay another day if we’re snowed in?” 

Keith laughed, “We can dream.” 

“So we have the same idea?” The kisses were playful now, trailing across his jawline.

“You get to tell Lance.” 

“Deal,” Shiro pulled Keith to him again and tugged on his ear. “Whatever it takes to keep you here.” 

Keith lifted Shiro’s face gently, and pulled it toward his own. “Then don’t let go.” 

“I don’t plan on it.” He breathed, “Not any time soon.”


End file.
